hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Red
Much like 5pb, Red (REDちゃん, RED-chan) is an additional character whose in-game events must be purchased. So far Red only appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia. She has made no appearence in MK-2 yet and is unknown if she will become downloadable once more. Unlike 5pb, she does not many any difference or additional appearence if she isn't purchased. *For weapons see: Weapons *For a list of Accessories please view: Accessories Personality Red is an extremely energetic and cutesy girl who wishes to have just one thing: A wife. But not just any wife, or even one. She wants a whole group of them and because of her genre savvy, she knows just how to achieve getting them. She chooses IF to be her main/first wife and works hard to get IF as her wife in terms of events. However.. the Hotel scene does not go as planned and she ends up getting sick while IF waits for her. After noticing IF seems to like Vert, Red gets her a "Kichiku Megane Harlem Set for Virgins" because Vert has one. After a moment of disappointment, they assume Red just mixed up names. Most likely because Vert doesn't want anyone knowing she has said set, so denial may have come up. Appearance Red is a young looking girl with crimson red colored hair in an uneven fashion with spiked bangs framing her face. Her long hair is worn on a side ponytail, resembling a R shape. Its held up with a thick black rope with beads on the tips. She wears a red chinese like dress with a black tanktop and gold lining with flowers along the parts. Around her wrapped is a golden dragon and at her chest is a light blue shaped piece. Her shoes resemble the same pattern as her outfit. Hyperdimension Neptunia The very first event starts when IF goes to do a mission on her own and begins to realize that maybe having a party actually does have an advantage compared to doing it solo. She decides to check with Neptune when suddenly someone screams in the distance. Suddenly as she goes to help said person, she is tackled by a mysterious girl who is resistant to get off of IF. In the end IF makes her get off while the mysterious girl scolds her for knocking her down. IF proceeds to ask the girl if she's alright, but the girl assures IF that she's fine and then proceeds to introduce herself as Red. After IF introduces herself, Red decides she is her wife now. At first IF it surprised, then seems to take it in good humor. But after a moment Red gets ready to cry when she realizes IF doesn't want to be her wife but after IF tries to clarify, Red reads it as an okay and calls IF her wife again. Later IF is out once again when Red runs into her. Asking IF to confirm her monster hunting, IF explains as they may still be surrounded they should head back to town As soon as they can. This makes Red upset as they're alone as she wanted. To her shock, Red went up and gathered many monsters for IF to fight! IF decides they can't take them all on so she forces Red to run from the scene with her. Upon arrival IF scolds her about doing that and Red apologizes. However IF did say she felt flattered by this, so Red considers this a job well done. Now in Lowee, IF has finally gotten a free moment to try Neptune's favorite crepe shop. Upon arrival, IF buys two crepe's when suddenly she hears Red. However, after mentioning Red seems pretty far away the other female tries to get down but has trouble doing so. After a few seconds the voice fades just for Red to suddenly pop up and surprise IF. Who decides to ask why Red likes her, then offers her a bite of her custard only Crepe. Red wants to buy another for IF, but IF just tells her they're even now and tells her plus ten points. Red agrees to forty, IF lowers it to twenty, then Red goes to thirty and IF agrees. Asking if one hundred is the limit. So Red explains it, "The first wifey to give me a hundred points total gets a bonus item and hotel event!". Later Red suddenly pops up while IF is on her cellphone. She decides its time for a Pop quiz about herself in order to test IF. Red tells her how it works and if she gets it wrong, she has to do whatever it is Red tells her. The first question Red ask is what she's trying to collect right now but IF mentions she doesn't see the answer in the choices given. After a few seconds Red adds another answer but while IF ask what the point of it was, Red announces that time was up. IF tells her how unfair it was since it wasn't even IN the choices, which Red tells her she was correct. She explains how sometimes an answer may be right, but may not be right, then goes on to call it the "Harem" question before asking how many charisma points she got this time. The next day, IF still in Lowee is happy that she finally got a special item. A special dessert only made by a certain number each day. She is very happy until noticing Red under a nearby bench and ask her why she was there. Red doesn't exactly tell her and ask what the wiggly gelatin is. IF explains it, then offers Red a bite seeing how curious she is. While IF is a little sad she accidentally ate it all, Red is sad since she can't Indirectly-kiss IF. In order to make up for what she did, Red goes out to buy IF something. The next day IF gets a letter explaining that Red deserves minus points and in order to make it up to her she bought her something. At first IF is flattered... until realizing Red accidentally got the Manju but instead of being upset she laughs it off. Now in Lastation, IF is on a quest to deliver a package. Upon arrival to the factory IF glances around curiously until seeing Red in another dangerous spot. After she yells for Red to get down the female slips and falls into a shipping crate. After Red manages to escape IF ask her if she plans to get onto a monster next. Red considers it, stating she must be loyal to her wifey but IF tells her its too dangerous, then ask if she has a weapon. Red mentions many toys she uses as weapons when IF tells her those probably aren't really weapons, however.. she trust Red with them more then an actual weapon. She explains that only the chosen ones can wield such items, IF decides to just humor the female. Later in the town of Lastation, IF ask Red if her parents worry about her being gone all the time by herself and offers the female one of her cellphones in order to call them. Its then Red seems to get sad and IF worries she may have brought up something bad and Red reveals besides collecting wifey's she has another reason for her lonely travels. About a year ago she had been with her mom at a festival when a giant flower monster appeared and the entire village had been overun by evil plants and they took all of the residents, including her mom! So after she gets enough wifeys she plans to use them to take back the village. IF however doesn't buy it, causing Red to say she thought it was pretty convincing. Although surprised she figured it out so quick, Red is very happy with IF. Then explains she made it up as a test. Later Red is trying to relax and insist that she gets to use IF's lap as a pillow. She refuses to let IF go and rejoin the party however. She finally cooperates when IF mentions she will remove points if Red keeps this up so the female hurriedly gets up and ends up harming IF in the process. At Planeptune, Red tells IF she wants to meet with IF's party. After asking why, Red explains that she wants to make sure they're not competition, and it'd be rude of her to not say Hi. Although not sure, IF tells her she would like for her to meet Neptune. Then reveals her entire team consist of females and Red is very excited that she's bound to get more Wifeys. IF tells her joining the party would be risky since they fight monsters and doesn't believe Red is cut out for this. But to prove otherwise Red is hell-bent on showing how much of a tough cookie she really is! Back at Lowee, IF is concerned for Red and mentions she should probably stay in bed and just relax. While trying to figure out what made her sick, IF insist once more that she just goes back home. Fearing abandonment, Red refuses and doesn't believe IF when she promises to stay there and wait, and because the charisma level hasn't gone up she needs to keep working. IF tries to insist once more now that if Red just listens to her, maybe she'll get some points. After adding them up she realizes that's exactly hundred points! She then ask to join the party again after she's all better. IF agrees while Red keeps asking many questions, ending with asking for marriage. But IF tells her this is totally another issue. Later its revealed IF only planned to keep Red's affection level around eighty. But since she was ill and against quitting she had no choice and worries Red will mess things up on the party's journey. The next day when Red is healed up she goes to meet with IF. But IF tries to tell her again its too dangerous for her to come with them. She wont listen and explains since she has one hundred points and IF is her wifey that she refuses to split up. In the end IF agrees to it and lets Red come. She admits that while she knew that would happen, the more she began to feel like Red shouldn't come. While Red knows IF only wants whats best for her, she's still going to come and after calling IF a "Goondere" (possibly referencing Tsundere or a Deredere.) She joins! Powers and Abilities Red's weapons are toy based. Her dragon also assist her. Weapon: Ultimate Toy- Red hits the target with her yo-yo. Puppy Walk: She rolls her Yo-yo at the target. Around the World: Using her Kendama she swings around quickly while hitting the target. Three Puppies: Releasing her yo-yo it splits into three, attacking all three enemies Pachinko Ransom: Red throws small Pachinko Balls at the target before falling over dizzy. Frisbee Performance: Holding her frisbee, a sudden slash is taken when it reveals she hit the target. Causing a giant explosion of pink/Cherry blossoms. Amusement Dance: Moving around quickly she releases two of her yo-yo's before slamming down her Kendama with force. Then she is shown holding a magazine of her in a school girl uniform. R-E-D: Begins as Red rubs her dragons head, making it turn bright colored and float around and then attack all the monsters on screen. Quotes *"Oh my, no can do. When you tell me to get off, it just makes me not want to." Then after IF tells her to not get off, she replies with "Don't worry, I have no intention to." *''"Ooh, Modesty sure is a turn on!" '' *''"What's your name chick? My name is Red. Y'know, R-e-d. Red!"'' *"First wifey obtained! Now I gotta look for more!" *"But... I just got here! We're alone! I came today... I came for you and you alone!" *''"The first wifey to give me a hundred points total gets a bonus item and hotel event!"'' *''"You'll have a wedding with me?!"'' Trivia *Her name could possibly be an Acronym: R for her Red hair, as well as R shape. E for her bust/cup size, and D for Dragon, which she is seen possessing. However, according to her it means "Royal Emperor Dragon." *Red is based off of Red Entertainment. *Red would be the first outright stated lesbian in the series, as she wants an all girl Harem. *The only character to not appear if she's not downloaded. *The second character to share romantic feelings for IF. As its implied Vert likes her. *As possibly a pun of her "forgotten status" (as she isn't in MK2). Red is one of the only characters not shown in the popularity poll. *In the english version, Red has no voice. Yet she does in the original. Gallery For a list of Fanon related images, please see: Red (fanart) point.png Christmas.png Whine.png Question.png Red intro.png Red close.png Mag.png|Self insert~ Prety.png Wink 2.png smile Red.png Red background.png Wifey.png Bandage.png Category:Female character Category:DLC Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text